Crossed
by Lizzy8pie
Summary: Annabeth lives in 3rd class, bright and adventurous. Percy is a prince, only leaving the castle occasionally. The perfect pair? I think not. As they meet, Annabeth disguised as an aristocrat, hoping to find something, and Percy aggravated about being a prince. Something sparks. Annabeth refuses it while Percy ignores it completely. Until the castle is broken into.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth jumped from stone to stone. Her dirty bare feet hitting the cobblestone with a slap each time. She smiled, letting the wind sweep her away, pretending she was a princess. She slowed as she reached her father's small cottage.

She pushed the door in and stepped onto the dirt floor. Her curly blonde hair was matted and had prices of dirt in it. Her tan face was streaked with sweat and dirt, grey eyes stormy. She was wearing a brown dress that hung loosely around her slim body.

"Good morning, father," she greeted, gliding over to her father's wooden table.

She put four perfectly ripe apples on the table and her father, Frederick Chase looked up at her, "Oh Annabeth, I'm so sorry you have to-"

"Father, it's fine, I would do anything for you and the boys," she told him kissing his check.

"Boys!" Her father called.

Two skinny, short figures stumbled into the room.

"You have your meal," he gestured to the apples.

Annabeth's smile faded, "meal" he had said. Only one, not plural. They weren't the only ones. It was the king and queen and their stupid son. The Jackson's ruled the kingdom. Everybody loved them an their picture perfect family. The mother, Queen Sally Jackson, the father, Poseiden Jackson, the son, Percy Jackson.

She took one of the apples and bit into it, along with her father and brothers. Screw the Jacksons, all they had done was ruin her family. Her mother had been killed by them, because she was falsely accused of theft. Her brother, Malcom, had been killed in war.

She grimaced at the thought of war, she could definitely defend herself and had killed a beast or two, but never, could she kill another human being.

"I must be going, father, I have to take care of a few things," she swept swiftly out of the room.

She stepped onto the empty streets and began her trek down the road. Her foot caught something and she fell, disgracefully. She cursed, pulling her skirt down as she picked up what she had tripled over.

As gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Percy," his mother gushed motioning for him to turn around.<p>

He turned, stiffly, "it's too tight!"

"It looks fine, all you'll be doing is sitting for the parade!" His mother smiled proudly.

Percy Jackson was a prince, definitely not cut for the job though. He had black hair that never stayed combed and bright sea-green eyes. His skin, tan, showing he had spent hours outside.

"Fine, only for a few hours," he agreed.

"But the ball!" She exclaimed hastily.

"No! I cannot move in this mother," he tried to lift his arms but failed.

"We shall get the tailor to change it then," she said gesturing for the man to talk to her.

They spoke in hushed voices, too low for Percy to hear. He looked at himself in the mirror, taking in his slim but muscular frame. The ball and parade were being help for him, Percy Jackson, soon-to-be king of Olympia. His mother insisted on finding the perfect girl for him. He couldn't find a girl through, who laughed at his jokes and wasn't all over his looks.

"Ok, M'lady I will get to work on his suit," the tailor pulled a needle from his pocket and baby sewing and cutting.

The sleeve of the blue jacket loosened around his arms. Then the body and legs. He took a deep breath, letting the air flow freely through his lungs.

"Better," he sighed.

"Good, now, take it off, the parade isn't until this evening!" His mother exclaimed. "We have a nice young lady arriving in a few minutes, dress nicely my dear." She kissed his cheek and strode confidently and gracefully out the door. Her light brown hair flowing gently behind her.

Percy groaned as he pulled the jacket and pants off, shrugging a loose white shirt on with some slacks, a nice vest and his sword. He pulled on a pair of shoes and sprinted out the door and into the throne room.

"Hello, Percy, this is Reyna, daughter of Bellona, the ruler of the Amazon Empire," his mother introduced.

Reyna was about half a foot shorter than Percy, she had long, straight black hair with dark eyes and pale skin. Her slim figure was covered by a purple dress that reached her feet, it was low-cut and had gold designs.

She curtsied, "Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

"Percy Jackson," he introduced himself.

"Now, how about you give our guest a tour of the castle," his mother said urging them on.

Percy groaned inwardly and led the guest out of the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>blah. I hoped you all loved it! Please rate and review, I may or may not have another chapter out TONIGHT! Ha, this is gonna be so much fun to write! It gets better!<strong>

**Rate and Review cookies!**

**~Lizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

_Because these words were never easier for me to say_

_Or her to second guess_

_But I guess_

_That I can live without you but_

_Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_~Mayday Parade- Miserable at Best_

* * *

><p><em>A gasp escaped her lips.<em>

Annabeth opened the bag for assurance. Gold coins shone like stars in the dark. Her eyes widened as she looked around. She stood, brushing her skirt and jogging back to her father's house.

"Annabeth, dear what are you doing?" He father asked.

She showed him the coins, "they were on the street corner."

"Annabeth, what I want you to do with this money is buy yourself a ball gown an shoes for tonight," he said shoving the sack at her.

"But-"

"Annabeth, there is enough coins to buy a mansion in that pouch, you _need _to."

She nodded, "but father-"

"We will have enough, just go," he pushed her out the door.

As the door shut, Annabeth stood, frozen in shock, happiness and disbelief. She snapped back to reality as the grumpy old neighbor, Gwendolyn shouted something at the milkman.

Annabeth smiled to herself and set off towards the tailor's, where her best friend, Thalia worked. As she arrived at the stone building, Thalia ran out to greet her.

"Omg, Annabeth I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know! Ok, I need a dress for the ball tonight, and shoes," Annabeth grabbed her shoulders.

"What? Aren't you guys broke? No offense, but still," Thalia asked.

Annabeth told her.

"Woah, OK, come on in then."

Annabeth was awestruck at the giant selection of dresses and suits. Thalia went straight over to one of the many shelves and pulled a blue dress from the self.

"Come on, I'll do the fitting myself," Thalia muttered dragging Annabeth to on of the back rooms.

As Annabeth stripped off her dirty dress, Thalia prepared a bath.

"Thalia, I don't need a bath," Annabeth insisted.

Thalia raised her eyebrows and laughed, "yes, you do, no man is ever going to be within five feet of you and you can't put this on with a dirty body."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, "fine."

She slid into the warm tub as her friend scrubbed her dirty skin and hair.

* * *

><p>Percy climbed onto the white thing on wheels. He didn't know how to describe it. It was white with blue swirls and basically room for him and his mother while his father rode a seat in front of him.<p>

He sat on the white cushioned seat as the thing began moving. His mother smiled at him, her long light brown hair was pinned away from her ageless face as it flowed loose in the back, she was wearing a light blue dress that swirled around her feet.

"Ready baby?" She asked taking his hand.

"Yes mother," he replied settling in as a row of guards opened the gates and a large cheer erupted from the crowd beyond.

He looked at the crowd and waved at the many screaming people. From the float in front of of them loud music played. Percy smiled as he waved.

++++fast forward!++++

They turned down a back street, Percy was exhausted and his mother still beutiful. The music had died down to a comfortable silence. He saw a few people outside, tending dying gardens. One girl caught his eye, her blonde hair was damp and she was holding something.

Someone came out of one of the houses, "Annabeth, Bobby! He's sick!"

The Girl ran toward the house, "no, he can't we-" She looked down at her package, "I- we-" she whispered something to the man.

Their faces paled, "he is going to die, we can't afford any medical care."

The Girl, Annabeth, looked at Percy and their eyes met. She looked back at the man and told him something, they rushed inside. Percy, extremely confused looked at his mother, who apparently had been listening too.

"Mother-"

"I know, Percy, we can't help them," sadness filled her beutiful blue eyes.

+++another time skip, I'm annoying right? It just 'we sat in silence(x9)' is boring+++

Night fell quickly, in Percy's opinion. He had been prepared for the ball. He actually liked them, he hated dancing with the girls, by he loved the music and how the ballroom was always full.

Hopefully he wouldn't see Reyna, it had been an awkward walk. Her dress was cut much too low and she kept-

Percy shuddered, don't think about it, he scolded himself.

Smiling, he greeted his mother at the doors to the ballroom. She smiled back and took his hand, squeezing it then letting go.

"Now announcing the king, queen and Prince of Olympia!"

The doors opened and the family stepped into the room. Everyone fell silent. Awkward, was how Percy described it. He attempted to spot someone he knew but failed, this would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>gods, that took WAY too long to write. I already have like 15 ideas for how the rest of the story will go, help me decide , review!<strong>

**I got tumblr recently. :) if you guys wanna know about my life... I'll put the link on my profile!**

**~Lizzy**


End file.
